Seven Long Years
by Titania of Fairies
Summary: Slight AU The Universe is a vast place, with multiple dimensions residing in it. Each dimension is different, the outcomes are different and the characters as well. Take a look at Earthland and Edolas for example. The same people are their, but their thoughts and actions are different. Decisions. These can have a greater impact that one couldn't dream off.


_**Dear Diary,**_

 _ **Fairy Tail.**_

 _ **That one word can bring forth so much emotions.**_

 _ **To some, it's a confusion. Yet, to others it invokes a curiosity because no body really knows whether or not Fairy's' have tails.**_

 _ **It's a constant adventure, one filled with happiness and joy.**_

 _ **But every tale has to end at one point -**_

The birds were chirping and the sun was beaming, brightly. The wind was softly blowing and the clouds were moving slowly in the sky. The shops in the city of Magnolia were open and people here hustling and bustling everywhere. If one was to observe the town, even through the hustle and bustle, the first thing they would see, would be the big building of Fairy Tail.

With it's tall brick building, decorated with banners and an arch, alongside of the vibrant orange symbol at the top of the building; it would be impossible to missing it.

And yet, while the outside was bright, the inside of Fairy Tail wasn't.

The master of Fairy Tail, Makarov, sat sighing in his office; his brain whirring in thoughts and his eyes drooping in confusion.

A swift knock on the door broke him out of his gaze. Snapping his head up, he threw all of his magazines to the floor and quickly called out, "Enter."

The door swung open and Makarov cringed at the squeaking of the hinges. He'd have to get them done again.

"Master?" A familiar voice called from the door as a scarlet haired mage, popped her head in. "You called?"

Makarov sighed, before saying, "Ah Erza, please come in. "

With her feet clanking against the ground, the Titania of Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet, walked towards the desk, before sitting down and smoothing out her skirt. "Why have you called me? Have baka Natsu and Idiot Gray done something again!? I have told them so many times - "

Makarov chuckled, cutting through the knight's rant. "No no, nothing like that."

Erza relaxed slightly, before furrowing her eyebrows and asking, "Then what is the issue?" Her hands were clasped together in her lap and her armor was making a few soft clanging sounds.

Makarov hesitated, before asking, "Do you know the event that's coming up?"

The knight frowned, before falling silent. After a while, her eyes lit up in understanding and she spoke, in confusion, "The S - class tests? What about them?"

Makarov nodded, his face cheerful, but his eyes solemn. "Yes, the S - class tests."

 _'If I leave the guild by itself, then it will be in tatters. Yet if do ask her, then the competition will be slightly changed...hmmm.'_

"Master?"

"Master?"

"MASTER?"

Makarov shook his head and blinked out of his daze, to see a concerned Erza in front of him. "Hmm? Oh sorry."

Erza cleared her throat, before looking at him strangely. "Alright. What were you going to say?"

The master of Fairy Tail sighed, before looking at her and speaking. "The S - class requests are coming up and the thing I have planned will need the contestants and myself to leave for a few days. During this time, i'm slightly concerned about the...welfare of Fairy Tail."

He meant the Guildhall. Only the lord would know what would happen if he left it alone.

"I see, you want me to stay back, don't you?" Erza stated, her mind had already come to the answer.

Makarov nodded, before smiling and saying, "Only if you want to, if not you can still come with us."

Erza paused for a few moments, before slightly smiling. "That's alright with me, someone has to keep these idiots in line."

Makarov chuckled lightly, before asking, "That's very true. By the way, I want your opinion on something."

Erza nodded and straightened up, her hair falling in front of her face like a bang. "What is it?"

Makarov sighed and brought out a file. It was a list of all the possible fairy Tail members that could test for S - class events.

"Is this.."

"Yes."

Erza's mouth twisted downwards, as she asked the next question. "Forgive me for asking, but why did you give this to me?"

Makarov shook his head and raised his fist in the air. "It's too difficult! There are too many candidates that I can select from! You know me, I don't like working," The man pouted at that last one.

Erza shook her head at him, disapprovingly, before picking up the file and reading through them. After a long period of silence, she finally spoke up.

"I suggest Cana."

Makarov rubbed his chin thoughtfully, before saying, "She is strong enough and she has been one of the main candidates so far in the last few years."

Erza nodded before saying, "Although it doesn't seem like it, she is strong, not to mention she probably has the most experience of all of us kids. "

Makarov chuckled and smiled. "Alright, whose next?"

Erza grumbled under her breath, before speaking again. "How about Juvia? Even though she's only been here for a year she has plenty of experience? Not to mention she was Element four in Phantom. "

Makarov sighed, before saying, "That's right, I suppose. She's really changed since then, hasn't she?"

"They both have."

Erza paused for a moment, before asking, "What about Gajeel?"

Makarov paused, before saying, "I'll think about that. I actually have assigned a mission for him."

Erza nodded, but didn't pry; even though she was curious. "Hmm, then what about Levy? She's very strong in her magic, but all she needs is confidence."

Makarov simply smiled. "Continue."

Feeling slightly nervous, Erza shifted under his gaze. "Freed is another choice and while at first I thoughts about Alzack or Bisca, both of them need to increase up their endurance or their power force. "

Makarov only inclined his head.

"Master?"

"Hmm, oh sorry. Please, keep going. "

Erza cleared her throat and continued. "Elfman's pretty strong, I would suggest him, but I could also say that Macao could be chosen. Both of them are fine. "

Makarov paused for a few moments, before saying, "I'll think about that."

Erza hesitated, before speaking, one last time. "I also think that Natsu and Gray are adequate enough to get into the exams."

Makarov paused, before chuckling. Erza looked at him, before scowling slightly. "What?"

Thinking that he was laughing at her judgement, Erza defended her statement. "Even though they aren't mature, they really do care about their nakama. I mean, Gray managed to defeat Delioria, Lyon and Juvia. While Natsu was able to defeat Laxus. Granted, he had to partner up with Gajeel, but still. Not to mention, he defeated Brain and Cobr -"

Makarov cleared his throat, before saying, "I know my dear, I just wanted to see what you would say. "

Erza paused and flushed slightly. "Oh."

Shaking his head, Makarov asks, "What changed? A year or two ago, you would've snorted and ranted about how immature they are?" At this, the Scarlet haired girl grew silent.

Finally, she softly replied, "Never judge a book by it's cover because even though a chapter might be bad, the ending might be good."

Makarov stared at her, before letting out a few chuckles. "You sound just like me."

"I do not believe that you're so wise."

Makarov scoffed. "Brat!"

...

"Is that all?"

"Yes." Makarov said, grudgingly.

Smiling, Erza stood up and walked out the room, her hair swaying and her armor clanking once more.

As the door shut, Makarov grabbed the files and flipped through them again. A certain feeling of unease settled on him. Looking outside, he sighed.

"It's the calm before the storm."

"I'm telling you Mira, that's what Cana told me! "The celestial mage of Fairy Tail, Lucy Heartfilia, exclaimed ; while stirring her daily milkshake.

The demon of Fairy Tail, Mirajane Strauss, smiled at her sweetly, before replying, "Don't worry about it Lucy, Cana always says that around this time of year."

Lucy closed her mouth and sighed, defeated. She couldn't understand why anyone would want to quit the guild, especially when they were one of the first ones to come into it. Fairy Tail was such an amazing guild and Lucy didn't regret joining it one bit.

"Next!" Gray Fullbuster, an Ice make mage shouted, as he slammed down another job profile.

"Uwa, Why's everyone so busy lately ?" the blonde haired girl questioned.

"You'll find out soon enough."

As another member slammed down a quest, Lucy furrowed her eyebrows and opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the bursting of doors.

"WE'REEE HEREE!" A familiar voice called out.

A smile grew on Lucy's face, and she opended her mouth to speak. "Natsu! Hi are w -"

She was however, cut off. "Not now Luigi, talk later!"

"Aye !" His blue felined friend, Happy called.

Slightly hurt, the blonde sat down and huffed. "What's everyone's problem lately!? It seems that only Erza's acting normal!"

The said redhead offered Lucy a very small smile. "Do not worry Lucy, you'll learn about it soon enough."

"Don't worry Lu - chan, everything will turn out alright." Levy McGarden, a member of Team Shadow Gear and one of Lucy's best friends, said.

Lucy gave the girl a smile, before saying, "I know that, it will i'm just a bit shocked."

Erza swirled her fork into her cake. Honestly, she herself was curios, but about a totally different thing. She was wondering about who was going to be chosen, although she had suggested a couple of people, she wasn't quite sure if the master had picked them.

"It's just so boring!" Lucy whined.

Erza on the other hand smiled, it was funny seeing Lucy whine. Taking a bite of her cake, Erza savored the sweet deliciousness of it. Inhaling, she listened to the chatter of her guild mates and wiped her thoughts clean.

In no way was she thinking of a blue haired man.

"May I please have your attention " Mirajane called as she stood in the center of the room. When no one listened she tried again, though she wasn't heard. " _Ano,_ May I please have your attention?"

"Oi Brats! Listen up!" Makarov called as he stood up on his stool, effectively shutting everyone up.

The room was silent as he began to speak, "As you all know, the coming of the S - class test is near."

Lucy wrinkled her nose. "The S - class tests?"

Seeing her confusion, Erza quickly explained. "The S - class test is where certain candidates are picked to compete in a series of competitions. Who ever wins, will be pronounced as an S - class mage."

"Usually eight members are selected and each member can bring one partner," Levy added on quickly.

"Uwa.."

"Since long ago this has been Fairy Tail's custom. And now, the announcement of the participants in the S - class Mage Promotion trial." Makarov Called, cheers came from those who were watching. "The venue for this year's trial is Tenrou Island, the holy ground of out guil. Strength..heart...soul...I've been watching for each of these things during the past year. There will be eight participants."

Mira stepped forwards, before handing a list of Makarov. The old man nodded to her and she stepped back to her spot.

"Natsu Dragneel." Makarov called.

"Alright!" Natsu cheered.

"Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, Elfman Strauss, Cana Alberona, Freed Justine, Levy McGarden and Mest Gryder."

Several cheers went up. The loudest of which were Jet and Droy's, cheering for Levy. Erza blinked slowly, Mest...she had never met him, but he was still there is her memory. Strange how his name wasn't in the file.

"Hmm, how peculiar." Shaking her head, the scarlet haired girl listened to what her teacher was saying.

"This time, only one person will be selected to pass from among them. Get into your best condition within one week's time." Makarov announced.

Muttering passed through the crowd. A week, when it came to trained, wasn't much of a notice. Erza only sighed and shook her head, with a fond smile on her face, she was sure that her guild mates would do fine.

"There are some newbies here, so i'll explain the rules," Makarov called.

"Within a preliminary period of one week, you eight are to select one partner." Mira announced.

"There are two rules to partner selection. First they must be a member of Fairy Tail. Second, they cannot be an S - class mage."

"Which means that Erza, Mirajane and Gildarts can't be chosen." Lily mused.

"Y - you mean that no one will become an S - rank unless they can defeat Erza or Mira and get past the other tests!?" Lucy asked, shocked.

Erza sighed and shook her head, "I won't be participating this year. Gildarts is taking my place. "

"Well, I'm sure they won't go completely all ou - wait, did you say that Guildarts was participating!?"

Natsu jumped in joy, while everyone else groaned in dismay.

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows, "But Erza, why aren't you participating?"

The Scarlet haired knight opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Makarov.

"The chosen eight will take their partners with them and gather at Hargeon port one week from now. That's all and Good luck!"

Speaking over the crowd, Erza murmured, "Master wants me to keep Fairy Tail in line while he's gone."

Lucy's eyes widened and she quickly nodded, understanding. Who knew what would happen to Fairy Tail with Makarov gone.

"Looks like this years gonna be pretty tough as well." Gray remarked.

"Gray, your shirt."

"Ackk !"

"I'm all fired up! I'm definitely gonna become an S - class mage. " Natsu cheered, flying onto his feet and slamming his hands down on to the table.

"Natsu, refrain yourself. " Erza scolded, causing the pinkette to lose all the color from his face and hastily come down.

"Oh yeah, has everybody already chosen a partner?" Lucy questioned.

"I'm going with Happy!" Natsu immediately said.

Erza didn't expect anything else.

"Happy!? That's not fair, if the exam turns out to be a race, he can fly! So it'll be no contest. "

"What's the big deal," Lisanna Strauss, asked as she walked over.

"Nothing really, he'll just be in trouble when it comes to fighting. "

"Don't be mean Gray, " Happy complained.

Lucy smirked. "But it's true."

"I'm gonna make Natsu an S - class, no matter what."

"I know you guys are my friends, but this one thing I can't back down on."

As Happy and him then stormed out of the guildhall, Erza leaned back on her chair to watch them, a fond smile on her lips.

"In only two years that i've been gone, Natsu's come all the way to taking part in the S - class exam. Natsu thinks he'll be able to meet Igneel if he becomes an S - class mage. He's got twice the passion of a normal person in regards to the exam." Lisanna explained.

Erza's smile turned from find to melancholy, but if anyone was going to find Igneel, it would be Natsu. Sighing, she turned her attention to the gloomy blue haired mage in the corner.

"Um...Juvia wants to forfeit the exam."

"Eh!? Why!?" Wendy asked.

"Because...I want to be..'s partner.." Juvia said lowly, where they couldn't even hear half of what she said.

"What?" Gray asked.

"Because...um...Juvia wants to be.."

Her cheeks turned bright red and she instantly shut her mouth.

"She wants to be your partner, " Erza said, with a cheshire grin on her face.

"Erza - san!"

"Sorry, but I've already decided on my partner," Gray replied, shrugging.

"Long time no see, everyone."

Everyone looked up as Loki appeared at Gray's shoulder. Gray grinned at sight of the spirit.

"Loki!?" Elfman said, in surprise.

"We made a promise last year, " Gray said.

"Sorry Lucy, but i'll have to cancel our agreement during the exam. Don't worry, I've created a gate using my own magic, so I won't need to use yours."

"Just how selfish of a spirit are you?"

"But how will you pass as a member of the guild ?" Elfman asked.

With a grin on his face, Loki slide off his jacket and removed his tie, before unbuttoning his shirt. He turned and let his shirt fall, revealing his Fairy tail emblem still on his back, between his shoulder blades.

"I'm still a Fairy Tail mage. On the pride of the guild, I will make Gray an S - class mage. " Loki declared.

"I'm counting on it," Gray said.

"Leave it to me."

Loki suddenly tumbled, which was caused by Erza slapping his head. When everyone turned to the scarlet haired knight, she shrugged her shoulders, before saying, "There are children here, refrain your self from showing such public indecency. "

"Hey!"

"What?"

"Yes ma'am," Loki said, quickly.

"I'll team up with Juvia!" Lisanna offered as Mira sat a drink in front of her.

"Are you serious Lisanna!?" Elfman asked.

"I was good friends with Juvia in Edolas and this Juvia, she's kinda cute, " Lisanna explained.

Though Juvia seemed suspicious in whether Lisanna was really trying to be friends or just wanted Gray, she agreed to having Lisanna as her partner.

"Hold on Lisanna, who will be my partner then?" Elfman asked.

Oh? But there's someone that's been -"

Erza zoned out and sighed quietly, it wasn't as if she hadn't heard this before. The S - class promotion test had always sparked up controversy and it wouldn't surprise Erza if bets started to be placed. In fact, it would surprise her more, if they weren't.

Pushing herself off the stool, the armored knight, bid her fellow guild mates farewell and left.

Puffing out a breath, Erza wrapped her arms around herself and shivered slightly. The snow drifted down softly and pieces of it fell into her hair. The night sky darkened and the star twinkled slightly. Stopping, the scarlet haired woman turned her head upwards and once more sighed.

"The S - class quests huh? Let's see how this goes."

 **...**

The next days were pretty hectic, not only for the knight herself, but her fellow guild mates. The air was tense and rushed and often times, Erza found herself going outside just to get a breath of clean air.

Even Master Makarov was busy, often not coming out of his office for long periods of time.

The scarlet haired knight sighed.

Only two more days to go.

It was dawn, the start of the new day.

The sun was just peeking over the clouds and the sky was illuminated in a bright pink color. The wind swept by knights head and her hair flowed around her.

The day had finally come.

The S - class promotion test.

 **...**

Erza stood by the shore of the port and watched as her fellow guild mates embraced each other, before their departure. Sighing, the scarlet haired mage frowned slightly. Happiness and worry was etched on her face and her pink lips were pursed in fear.

"Hey Erza!"

With her fears temporarily vanishing, the female S - class mage, turned to greet her teammates.

"Natsu." She greeted calmly. "Are you excited?"

A toothy grin spread across the dragon slayers mouth. "You betcha! By the time we come back, we'll be S - class mages! Isn't that right Happy?" He asked, his bluefured exceed.

"Aye! I'll make Natsu so strong, he'll beat you Erza!" The exceed cried, pushing his hand into the air.

Erza smiled and was about to open her mouth, when they were interrupted.

"Flame brain becoming an S - class mage, before me? Impossible." Gray said as he walked next to her.

"Shut up Ice - Princess!" The fire dragon slayer yelped, as he leaned towards the bare shirted ice mage.

"Make me, Ash Head!"

Instead of hitting them as she usually did, Erza felt a deep sense of calm enter her body.

This, this was what she would miss out on for the next few days. She'd soak up as much as she could because as much as she hated to admit it, both of the knuckleheads grew on her.

Almost like mold.

"You guys..."

Both boys paled as they realized that they weren't alone, before jumping off of each other making a 90 degree bow.

In perfect unison, they chanted: "We're sorry."

Erza just shook her head and after seeing that she wasn't going to hit them, the two males straightened up.

"Both of you take care alright?"

"Don't worry Erza, they'll be fine," Lucy stated as she strolled over.

The knight gave the blonde a small smile before enveloping the three of them in a mini - hug.

"Good luck, to all of you." She stated, with a smile.

The three regarded her weirdly and after reassuring her that they would be fine, headed off onto the ship.

As the ship began to move from the port, Erza waved to her fellow guild mates and watched, as it got further and further away from her view.

 _They didn't understand, of course -_

"Erza - san?" Young Romeo asked, timidly sliding up to her.

 _To be selected into the S - Class promotion test wasn't just to see how strong you had gotten -_

"Hmm, what is it, Romeo?" Erza asked, softly. She always liked kids.

The boy hesitated, before settling on his answer. "Is Natsu - nii, Lucy - nee, and the others' going to be alright?"

Erza grinned, before turning to the purplette.

 _but it was to see whether you had grown._

"Of course they will be!" She exclaimed, causing the boy to smile up at her.

 _And her teammates, definitely had grown._

 _ ** **\- so that a new one, could start.****_

 _ ** **This wasn't the end.****_

 _ ** **It was only the beginning.****_

 _ ** **Besides it was Fairy Tail, not Fairy Tale.****_


End file.
